fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Persona -3
Persona -3 (pronounced "Persona Negative Three") is the seventh entry in the Persona series, released for PlayStation 4 and PlayStation 3 shortly after Persona 5. It's set in the same location as Persona 3, Tatsumi Port Island, and takes place shortly after the events of Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. Gameplay Personas and the Wild Card Every playable character in the game possesses the ability to summon a Persona in battle to perform spells and special attacks. Summoning a Persona with drain its users HP or SP, but their powerful attacks can often make all the difference in battle. Additionally, the protagonist Chouko possesses the Power of the Wild Card, which allows her to freely change her Persona at will. She can change Personas once per turn in battle, or at any time outside of it. The player can fuse their Personas to create new ones or summon old ones in the Velvet Room. Once More! / Your Turn! By striking an enemy with an elemental attack that it is weak against, the attacking character can deal extra damage and knock the enemy down to obtain a Once More! - an extra action performed immediately after the last. As long as there is an enemy that isn't knocked down and the character can strike its elemental weakness, they can obtain multiple Once More!''s every turn. A character that has just received a ''Once More! also have the option of using the Your Turn! command to pass their action to an ally, granting the chosen ally a boost in damage and restoration for their next attack. It should be noted that, though Chouko can receive and give Your Turn!''s by default, other party members cannot receive or give turns until Chouko reaches a certain rank in their associated Social Links. It should also be noted that Chouko will still only get one Persona change per turn, even if she gets a ''Once More! Go All Out! / Listen Carefully! When all enemies are knocked down, the party is given two options as to how they can proceed - Go All Out! and Listen Carefully! When Go All Out! is selected, all standing party members will rush down the enemy to dish out massive damage. By selecting Listen Carefully!, though, the party can hear the enemy Shadows' doubts and a hint at the form they used to take, after which they will immediately recover and continue fighting. Achieving the criteria that the Shadows share with the party, which can range from using one of your items on it to turning on one of your own allies to simply answering a few questions, will clear their minds and cause them to fuse together and become a Persona for Chouko to use. Transforming Shadows into Personas does not count as defeating them, and will not reward the player with experience or yen. Any enemies that are defeated before this manner of victory will still reward experience and yen normally. If the Shadows transform into a Persona Chouko can't yet use or already has, they'll instead give a physical gift to the party. Story The year is 2019 - ten years since the destruction of the labyrinthine Tartarus at the hands of Gekkoukan High's Special Extracurricular Execution Squad. A sixteen-year-old student, having very recently moved to Tatsumi Port Island with her mother, has begun having strange dreams at night of a midnight-blue café called the Velvet Room and the mysterious labyrinth littered in flower petals that lay just beyond its front door... Characters SCoLD The School Club of Lucid Dreamers, a group of Gekkoukan High students and Persona-users enlisted by Mitsuru Kirijo to investigate the labyrinth of Asphodel. Led on the field by Chouko Mizushima, and supervised by Labrys. Velvet Room Occupants The people who reside within the Velvet Room, a mysterious location "between dream and reality" which SCoLD uses as a gateway into Asphodel. It serves to aid the bearers of the Power of the Wild Card. Supporting Characters Shadow Selves The Shadow Selves are embryonic Personas which take the form of doppelgangers. They are manifestations of dreams which their source material desperately clings to, but believes to be impossible. The Shadow Selves introduce themselves as friends, and offer to make the dream they represent a reality. Accepting this offer causes the Shadow Self's ego to fuse with the original's, which invariably leads to misfortune. Refusing their offer and resolving to either chase this dream yourself or to give up on it and move forward, however, will transform the Shadow Self into a Persona, leaving behind an "inner demon" that must be vanquished. Social Links Personas A list of all obtainable Personas in the game can be found here. Locations Tatsumi Port Island Asphodel Items A list of all items in the game, including Key Items and Equipment, can be found here. Enemies A list of all enemies in the game can be found here. Soundtrack Trivia * The general concept behind Persona -3 is based off of a failed RP that tried to start on another site. Category:Atlus Category:Persona Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Japanese Role-Playing Games Category:Ink's Games Category:Ink's Stuff Category:Shin Megami Tensei (series) Category:Dating Simulator Games Category:Persona (series)